Happiness Follows
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Their relations had been kept secret from everyone else, but what will happen when Alice tells him some news that may change that for good? [Joker/Alice] Possible Series?


At first, the jester couldn't correctly put together what he had been told. While his relations with the outsider had been kept hidden, for the most part, with the information that had just been spoken, that veil that had kept their intimacy a secret would soon be lifted. "Are you sure I'm the father?" he asked, his lone eye still wide in astonishment.

Y-Yes…" she murmured, her body stiffened in the presence of the jester. "It couldn't be anyone else's…" her hands began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt; a default habit when she was nervous. After all, how could she just tell him she was pregnant with his child? She was terrified. What if he didn't take responsibility? What if he wanted her to abort the child? What if he just left her alone with the child? All these 'what ifs' surged through her mental thought process like electricity.

"I see…." and with a smile, he lifted her abruptly off her feet and spun her with a laugh. Shocked by the sudden lift, Alice yelped weakly, arms about him in desperation. Last thing she wanted was for him to drop her. He ultimately brought her down, pulling her close to him. His forehead pressed against her own as his arms stayed firmly in place at her waist. "I'm happy for you… For us" now taking her hands in his, he brought them up to press kisses to their backs. "A child… Our child…"

This was the last thing she had expected from the jester. "You…. You're not upset….? Or at least a little shocked?"

"Why should I be upset?" he beamed at her, brushing her sun kissed tresses from her eyes. "You chose me… You're having my child, the new life we made together" he murmured softly, as he nuzzled into her neck. "You carry the beginnings of my family…"

His family... Something he never had. Or, so Alice assumed. There was so little known about him... He was a mystery, and that factor only added to his allure. His tone, his words…. They were all so sweet. But this was different... It was far more sincere, and heartfelt. He truly wanted this... "White…" her fingers interlaced with his own allowing them to fall to their sides as she pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I hope you're alright with this…" her gaze dropped from his eyes to the curled shoes at his feet. "I hope I can make you happy… I know I can be such a stubborn kid... I can be a mess and I can't give you enough..."

"Alice, you've given me so much more than this world could ever give me" he allowed one hand to cup her cheek, returning her attention to him. His thumb stroked her soft skin as he spoke. "You've shown me kindness and instilled a happiness I never knew I could feel… I'd do anything to keep you with me always, as mine and mine alone….." his eyes left her own and trailed down to her stomach, his smile growing. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted. Alice… I'm perfectly and incandescently happy, and I owe it all to you"

The words took a few moments to process in Alices' mind before tears started to well in her eyes. She had been so nervous about what would happen, he could have easily brushed her off and left her alone to raise the baby, but he accepted her, accepted their child… And practically told her that she made him happier than the world, that she meant more to him than anything… His looked at her the way any girl would want to be looked at, and said words to her any girl would kill to hear. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest, a smile plastered to her face. "I love you, Joker… I love you more than anything"

The words he had so longed to hear came like soft wind chimes, the statement echoing in his ears. "Alice…" he took her chin between his thumb and index finger, capturing his gaze once more as he drew her in for a kiss. As soon as his lips me hers, it was as if he sealed the deal to his own happiness… The kiss remained soft and warm, as his hand left her chin, both now rising to cup her face, deepening the affections just enough to temporarily satiate him. As he pulled back, he pressed another lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you too…"

-x-

_**HEY. I'M GRADUATING SOON. SO YEAH. HERE'S THE START OF MAYBE A SHORT SERIES?**_

_**This was actually kind of loosely based on a line from what Joker said in Omochabako no Kuni no Alice, in the Parallel World (School World), where Alice realizes that the school is actually NOT a real place. She would rather live in a reality than fantasy; however, doing that also opened the floodgate to her surpressed memories and guilt. So White takes her to the prison. The fact she gave in and chose the prison means, technically, that she chose to be with him forever. So he says: "You chose me, over a world of happiness"**_

_**The happiness in his voice was evident, and I wanted to try and capture it with this and in a less dark/dramatic way. Because imagine how happy that little shit would be. Since we know barely enough about Joker, I'm also assuming he has no other family. So the fact he and Alice are having the child sends him over the moon. Poor baby just wants a family... **_

_**I've never done Alice!Pregnancy stories before, since the idea of the outsider and a roleholder consummating brings up some difficulties in determining how the child would end up... But I couldn't help this one, it was too sweet to pass up.**_

_**Want this to be a series? Put a Yea or Nay and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Thank you for your support! And thank you for reading!**_


End file.
